We're Okay
by RayNicole
Summary: The way I wish Robert handled Cora's sickness in regards to the maid


I do not own Downton Abbey

We're Okay

He caressed Cora's hand gently, as if she was as fragile as spider silk. Her face was pale as snow, but her temperature was hot as boiled water. She had fallen sick to the Spanish Flu. Their distance current distance would not deter him from her. Jane, a newly appointed maid had come to him, for his comfort, offered him solitude, he would not turn such dishonour. He dismissed her from her services. He only had eyes for Cora, his wife of over 30 years. Yes, he had kissed the maid, thought it had gone unseen, fortunately he hadn't. Mary, his eldest daughter and his butler Mr Carson had witnessed the betrayal. Robert's daughter has still not forgiven him, however Mr Carson had given him guidance on how to continue. The maid is to leave Downton. As for Mary, Mr Carson had no advice but to tread lightly, allow her to make the first move.

Robert found his daughter sitting with her mother. Her eyes were red from crying. When he had walked in she stood abruptly and left the room with no further glance at her father.

Now he sat before his wife, wishing for her to open her eyes. So, he can see her sparkling blue eyes. Fresh tears spilled from his eyes and he rested his head on the edge of her bed, their bed, the bed they had shared blissful moments, where they had shared their worries, laughed at the day's events and where they had held each other just to be close to one another.

"I'm sorry Cora, please… wake up my darling." Robert began to sob uncontrollably. A soft familiar hand rested on his head. He did not want to look up, now he knew she was awake, he did not want to look into her eyes like nothing had happened while she lay sick.

"Robert?" Her voice was hoarse, but still had an elegance that only she could muster during such a time. "Robert, are you…" He lifted his head, evidence of her suspicion, clear on his face. Her eyes displayed shock and adoration. She placed her hand on his face wiping away tears with her thumb. "Why are you crying?"

Taking her hand he kissed each knuckle, "I fear losing my only love. How are do you fair?" Tears still fell from his eyes.

Smiling she looked into his eyes. He felt as if his soul lay before her. "Much better now that you are here." Her eyes downcast, she removed her hand from his grasp. "Mary told me. I am sorry; I have not tended to my wifely duties, Robert I have neglected you." He was shocked. Even after, he did wrong by her, betrayed his vows.  
"Do not apologize, Cora. I was in the wrong." He stood and walked away, turning his back to her. "I should have had the strength. You have been terribly busy; stretched to the limits with all that has happened. When I was in the war, you did not betray me; I should have shown you the same courtesy, the same respect." Robert's voice began to rise.  
"Robert…" He looked to her. Tears had fallen. Moving back to her side he took her hand. "Please… Robert, my darling, I love you." She sighed. "We're okay, aren't we Robert?"  
He smiled. "Yes, we are okay." He kissed her forehead.

A knock came from the door. The Dowager Countess walked it; followed by Mary, Edith and Sybill. "Oh good, you are awake. Robert, leave the room. You have no right to be in here." Mary smiled when these words left her Grandma's mouth. Robert looked to her and knew instantly that his mama knew of his actions.  
"I will be back." He kissed his wife's head and left the room.

When the door clicked Lady Violet sat on Cora's bed, Mary took the seat her father vacated. Edith and Sybil sat on the end of the bed. "Is it true? Did papa really kiss a maid?" Edith was first to speak. Her eyes displayed shock.  
"Mary, did you really tell your sisters and Grandma?"  
"I did mama, they needed to know! How can papa betray you. He had enough to say about Sybil."  
"Cora, my dear." Cora turned to face her mother-in-law, surprised by her gentle tone. "How do you feel about this?"  
"I… I am hurt… naturally. But I love Robert. It hasn't been easy on him."  
"Well, I guess it is settled. The maid will be landed with what has happened… naturally. We will bring her forth to the court for fractionizing. That leaves you to live without the shame of my son's actions." Lady Violet stood and headed for the door. "I do not blame you dear. Mary, come show me this maid. Let us hope her looks bring some enlightenment to his dim-witted action."  
"You are looking better mama." Mary left the room with her Grandmother without another word.

Cora looked to her other two daughters. "The doctor will be here soon to check over you mama. You are looking a lot better. The worst is over." Sybil smiled  
"You are. But are you really letting papa get away with what he has done?"  
Cora smiled. "I am. I love your father. Neither of you… none of you, should treat him any different. I had not been tending to him. It is my own fault. I do not wish to speak of this. Edith, go and find your father please and Sybil, can you find O'Brian. I wish to have a bath." The girls nodded and left quietly.

The household returned to normal. Robert had been forgiven on Cora's request. However, his mama looked at him differently. Both Cora and Robert renewed their vows to display their love for each other after the war. Even though Robert's action shadowed him, Cora always brought the light to his life. Fortunately for him, their second honeymoon, brought him a son by luck. ;)


End file.
